The Battle Begins... Goku Where are You?
"The Battle Begins... Goku Where are You?" is the sixteenth episode of the Vegeta Saga and the sixteenth overall episode of the original Saban dub for the Dragon Ball Z series. It aired in first-run syndication on February 1, 1997 Summary Yajirobe learns of the Saiyans' arrival and heads to East City. A police inspector and journalist watch his surprised and Yajirobe yells and repeats that "It WAS the Saiyans!" The inspector questions what Saiyans are, and Yajorobe answers the question for him. Yajirobe uses this occasion for profit, telling him that the Dragon Team are his men and will take care of the Saiyans. Sensing their approaching power, Piccolo and Gohan prepare for the arrival of the Saiyans. They sense another power close by which turns out to be Krillin. After a little chat, Vegeta and Nappa arrive at Paprika Wasteland. Recognizing Piccolo's voice they determine that he was the one that killed Raditz. Piccolo then finds out from the two that he is a Namekian from the planet Namek. He demands for them to leave the planet or die and readies himself in a fighting stance. On The Lookout, Kami reflects on the newfound information that he is from another world. Nappa measures the power levels of the three in front of him, mocking their inadequate power levels but Vegeta tells him to remove his scouter as the Earthlings are capable of raising their power levels at will. Trillin wonders how they're supposed to beat the two when they're even more powerful than Raditz if Goku isn't here yet but realizes they have no choice. On Vegeta's suggestion, Nappa takes a small container out of his armor and plants some seeds in the ground. Suddenly, six Saibamen emerge ready to do battle. The Saibamen face off with Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan as they prepare to fight. Gohan is feeling rather intimidated by these powerful beings, but Krillin and Piccolo encourage him to keep them from psyching him out. Their encouragement works and Gohan returns his focus to the battle at hand. The Saibamen strike first, and Krillin and Piccolo go on the offensive while Gohan stands paralyzed with shock and awe, as they battle around him with lightning speed. One Saibaman catches Gohan off guard and knocks him away, and two more Saibamen attempt to get near him, but Piccolo comes to his defense and stops them from harming Gohan. In a brief break, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu appear and join the fight. The two ask why the Saibamen are there, and they are then acquainted with Gohan for the first time. Yamcha also arrives, enthusiastic to test his new abilities. Vegeta suggests that they hold a small contest with the Saibamen, since there are now six Z Fighters against six Saibamen. The Z Fighters accept, since this may buy them time for Goku to arrive. Meanwhile, Yajirobe is being interviewed on TV about the current battle. He explains that his team is currently fighting the Saiyans and that he is not yet a part of the action for strategic purposes. Tien volunteers to fight first, ending the episode. Major Events *It is revealed that Piccolo and Kami are from planet Namek. *The battle with the Saiyans begins. Trivia *This episode contains the somewhat infamous line "Look! I can see their parachutes! They're OK." The line was deemed "Anime Quote of the Month" in Animerica Magazine. The line was inserted to cover up the fact that Nappa killed the occupants of the vehicles. *If one looks closely at the "cargo robot" that Nappa destroys, the identification number "NCC-1701-A" can be seen on it. External links *IMDb page for "The Battle Begins... Goku Where Are You? (1997)" *Review of the episode's censorship *Review of the episode's censorship Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Edited Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z